Games, Love, and Butter beer
by Rue12
Summary: What happens when Sirius pulls Lily, Marlene, Alice, Frank, James, Remus, and Peter into the Game of the Games? What happens when Lily starts to have feelings for James, and is forced to say it out loud? Together, they sit down with jugs of Butterbeer to play games such as Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and Spin the Bottle, when love sprouts between the players of the Game!
1. Chapter 1

**Games, Love, and Butter beer**

**This is my 1st Harry Potter story, so I am hoping I did pretty well. I have always like stories involving James, Lily, and a bunch of games, so I thought I would write one myself!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't wrote 7 books the became best-sellers. I am also not an adult, so this means I am not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lilly's POV**

Is it wrong of me to disregard Sirius, because at the moment he is trying to coax us all into playing many, many games? Games that I DON'T WANT TO PLAY! Of course, Sirius doesn't seem to understand that. And, why would I want to play when _James Bloody Potter_ is also playing. Forget it. Great, now Marlene is in on it too, and as always, she's making me play. Why, oh why do you do this to me Merlin?!

Everyone is here now. I forced Alice to join us, because honestly, I am NOT doing this alone. Obviously all the Marauders are playing, joined by Frank Longbottom. I'm scared of what Sirius is going to make us play. I hope it's not too bad… Oh, who are we talking about? It's Sirius, of course it's going to be bad. How did Marlene convince me to play with them?!

"First, we shall play the game of Truth or Dare! As I am the one to suggest playing, I get to go first!" Sirius pretended to think about who he was going to choose, putting his hand on his chin and rubbing it, although it was pretty obvious to all who was going to be chosen. "Prongs, Truth or Dare?"

"Me already!"

"Stop whining and start answering, Prongs! The anxiety is getting to me!" Sirius was feigning dizziness, without failing to over-dramatize. Why am I not surprised?

"Patience little one, we are not all as quick as you. I shall choose… Drumroll please"

Of course, no one did make a drumroll sound, but Potter just kept talking, unfazed. Shoot, I was really hoping he would get bugged, but I probably shouldn't have expected it.

"I shall choose dare."

I couldn't help myself. "Oh, how honored the _word_ dare must be feeling!" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Not surprisingly, Potter ignored the sarcasm part, and went along with it.

"Yes, how it probably feels. Sadly, I have given my heart to another." He was giving me a longing stare, making me blush profusely. _Where in the world did that come from?! The bloody ****._

Sirius gave Potter a long, good, hard stare and then started to state his dare.

"Why Prongs, you must challenge Minerva to a duel during Transfiguration. If possible, add a bit a flirting to it. We can't leave out the part she loves!" he said giving Potter an exaggerated wink. _Ugg! They are SO annoying!_

"Are you serious?!" Remus was freaking out, why I don't know. It wasn't him who had to do the dare.

"Of course I'm Sirius, who else did you think I was?" Sirius dead panned.

"Honestly Padfoot, that pun got old in 1st year!" Potter exclaimed, trying to avoid the subject that had gone on before.

"Umph, you're just scared to do your dare." Sirius turned his head around insisting that he can't face James. _Wait, when did he become James, Ugg, POTTER, POTTER, POTTER, James. Okay, I really need to stop now!_

* * *

Ja-Potter, was looking at me, but then turned to Marlene asked her the question I'm happy I didn't get.

"Marlene, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm scared of what you're going to make me do for dare, so I will say truth."

"MCKINNON! You're no fun. Everyone knows dare is the best!" Sirius was pouting at Marlene at this point, but all Marlene did was glare at him. _They would make a good couple, if Marlene didn't despise almost as much as I hate Jame-POTTER!_

"McKinnon, do you have any feelings for a man in this room." Marlene's face started to turn beetroot when Potter said this, and I was pretty surprised. _Although, it would be nice if she had feelings for Sirius. It's obvious he has them for her._

"Yes I do."

"Ohhh, who is it? Why didn't you ever tell us about?!" It was the 1st time Alice started to talk throughout this whole game, and now she was whining. _I didn't really blame Marlene for not telling us. I mean, I didn't tell them I am starting to have feelings towards James. Oh no, WHAT DID I JUST SAY! I really need to get a therapist!_

"I don't have to tell you who it is because it wasn't in the truth question, and I didn't tell you before, because Lily didn't tell us about her feelings towards another guy in this room. Now, Lily Truth or Dare?" _Oh man, why does Marlene have to know me so well?! And now she's asking me THE QUESTION. Why, oh why me?!_

* * *

"Truth" _I know how bad Marlene's dares can be._

"Does anyone have some Veritaserum, Lily will need some." Marlene stated.

Sirius took out a bottle, and how he got it, I will never know. They put a drop in my mouth and I gulped it down_. I am starting to get a bit nervous now, wait, that's an understatement. I am really nervous now._

"Okay Lily, who do you have really deep feelings for in this room, THAT IS A GUY?"

James was staring at me, but he looked away now, as if not wanting to face another rejection and hear me say that I like another guy in this room._ Merlin, isn't he going to be in for a surprise._

I closed my eyes and said the answer, not wanting to see the reaction on the other's faces.

"James Potter"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2, and thank you for your reviews!**

**Lady Elizabeth of New York: I will certainly keep writing this story until it comes to an ending as this is the only story I am currently working at the moment. Thanks for the review!**

**I ship rose: I will certainly continue writing this story!**

* * *

**I am running out of dare ideas, as well as truth. If anyone has a dare or truth recommendation, then please PM or review it to me!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**James POV**

I had turned my head, trying to block out any sound, not being able to face another rejection. How could I? Each time I have my heart torn into pieces, and I have to plaster a smile and act like everything is okay. So, imagine my shock when I hear Lily's answer.

"James Potter"

My head snaps back, and I know my eyes are large and my jaw has dropped open in shock. Lily has her eyes closed, as if not wanting to face the reactions of the others, and I couldn't agree with her more. Peter and Frank have had the same reaction as me, but Remus is looking at Lily as if he has known all along. Maybe he has known all along, I wouldn't be surprised. Lily and Remus have become good friends over the past 7 years, something I have always been jealous of. Sirius's reaction is like most would expect.

"So the _Lily Evans_ has finally fallen for the Potter's charm! Congratulations Prongs, you have finally landed the girl after 7 years of tailing her!" Sirius had a gigantic grin spread across his face, and you could tell that he was ready to start jumping with joy.

"Shut up Sirius!" Marlene gave Sirius a cold, hard stare, and I was surprised that Sirius wasn't dead yet.

Lily slowly opened her eyes, getting ready to face what came out of her mouth, and the first person she looked at was me.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut, and the words finally started to sink into my head. As I analyzed what Lily said, a wide grin spread across my face until it could go no more. Lily game me a small, shy smile. That was the last straw. I grabbed her and kissed her right on the mouth while adjusting her on my lap. Soon, the kiss turned into full-fledged snogging, and I was astonished that Lily hadn't pushed me away yet. Marlene and Sirius started to wolf whistle, but I barely heard it and I bet it was the same for Lily. Finally, we pulled apart, in need to catch our breath. I gave Lily a smile, and then adjusted her on my lap so we could continue with the game. The game that has brought Lily and I together, the game that has now been declared by me as the best game in the universe. Obviously, I said this out loud.

"This game is the best game I have ever played!"

"And obviously it is all because of the wonderful and talented, don't forget incredibly handsome, Sirius Black!" Sirius stated this all with a smug face.

"Actually, I was going to say it was because of Lily…" This quickly wiped of Sirius's smug expression which was replaced with a pouting, though I could see Lily wearing the smug expression this time.

"What can I say…? I do have the charm! Don't I James?" I chuckled when Lily said this, and I replied quickly.

"Of course. After all, that is why I fell for you." Lily gave me an adoring smile and I soon got lost in her eyes, which looked like beautiful emerald pools.

"I Love You" We both said it at the same time so softly that the others couldn't hear, and in that moment it felt like it was just the 2 of us.

I couldn't think of any other moment that I had enjoyed more than this. I couldn't think of people I would rather spend my life with. With Lily, Sirius, Remus, and the others is where I belong. Some of the most important people in my life that would never be able to be replaced. As I gazed around, I wished that time could just freeze and that we could live in this moment for the rest of our lives without having to face the outside world with dangers that new and unknown to us all.

* * *

"Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

I could see Sirius having an internal battle on which one to choose, and eventually he emerged with an answer.

"Dare"

"I dare you to imitate a dog."

* * *

**This chapter isn't very long, but PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter should be longer, and as I said above, i****f anyone has a dare or truth recommendation, then please PM or review it to me!**


End file.
